


the best destiel fic evr p2

by babysnakeisak



Series: the best destiel fic evr [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysnakeisak/pseuds/babysnakeisak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deanie tels semmie aboot hes relatinsheep wit cas. cessie tels gabi abut hes reltinsheep wit deanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best destiel fic evr p2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> it's a joke.

now et wasent on1y fen tu hev a new baefrien, it wes herd. deanie hed 2 elways tel evry1 aboot hem in ces. su wen teh teim ceme he hed tu tel sammi. it wen down leik dis.  
"sammi i has boyfriens."  
"okie doki deani. gr8 des gr8"  
that waz et. sammi acsepted hem az who he wez.  
cessie hed tu tellz gabriels. et went deown leik dis.  
"gabi i haz secwet."  
"ok cass went is et?"  
"i has baefrood."  
"es et deannie?"  
"ya how died u goose?"  
"it obves"  
"oh alreight"  
dat waz it. deanie and cessie bolth teld thor femily.  
den dey had teh sexual intercorse.

teh end.

or is et?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a JOKE.. GOT IT A J O K E.
> 
> My first fic needed a second part.


End file.
